The Realization
by HelloPatsy
Summary: Leaving Hong Kong and a dead Henry Wilcox behind, Annie Walker has discovered a flaw in herself and turns to Eyal Lavin, the one true and trusted friend for help. With the four months stay in Jerusalem will she find what she needs in the way of support from her ongoing long term friendship with Eyal or more. One chapter only.


The sun felt wonderfully warm on her face that particular afternoon relaxing in the courtyard of a beautiful spacious home in Jerusalem, the home of Eyal Lavin. The large square complex had once served as lavish resident for an extremely wealthy diamond merchant but now divided into two condos. The courtyard in the center and beautifully planted with rich greenery offset by the background of warm sand and rust color stone arched walls and a breezeway sounding the courtyard. It had been two months since leaving a dead Henry Wilcox in that Hong Kong alley and she had turned to the one person she trusted, the one person she could also turn to for safety when she needed a strong arm.

While in Hong Kong she had experience an attack, her heart racing out of control and shortness of breath. Annie had passed it off as her first panic attack and after resting a bit she was back to normal. Her second episode came the day after reaching California on her way back to Washington. Checking into a hotel for a few days, Annie knew the attack wasn't panic but something else more serious and could mean the end of her career with the CIA. That's how Eyal came into the picture, the one person that she could turn too and know what ever the results would remain a deep secret with him. Eyal had medical training and she was sure had connections and he seems to have many connections.

"Come to Jerusalem and stay with me but you will to fly into Tel Aviv and use a bogus passport. I'll meet you at the airport."

That was Eyal, willing to help and lucky for her he was in Israel when she called. Eyal could hear the mummer in her heart beat but wanted another opinion. A close friend of his was a cardiologist and her diagnosis is a heart condition brought on by stress. Eyal wanting her to leave the spy world, leave the stress behind and telling her trying to keep secret her condition would only make her weak. He offered for her to stay with him in Jerusalem, for sure he had the room in his spacious condo. So now here she was in Jerusalem living in Eyal's beautiful home and taking the much need break from spying, murder and all the other dark events of her life. Eyal wasn't at home much as he still had missions to go on and would be gone much of the time. She spent her days reading, relaxing or shopping with a bit of sightseeing. Time for her to unwind, stress free time.

"Hello Neshema."

"Eyal, you home early."

"New assignment and maybe be just what the doctor order for you. An evening of dancing and drinking expensive champagne. My agency wants me to have eyes and ears at an important gala with many foreign dignitaries. Isn't exactly challenging, but it gives you an excuse to put on a pretty dress, drink champagne, and dance the night away."

"Sounds charming but I didn't arrive here with a party dress."

"No worry Neshema, I'll drive you to a nice shopping district and in no time you will find the perfect dress. I know someone."

"Of course you do."

The stunningly elegant dark teal silk formal evening gown Annie had on has a fitted silhouette highlighting her fine-looking figure. An exquisitely beaded illusion style bodice added a touch of glamour and finished with a slightly round fishtail train she will surely impress at the VIP gala.

Annie looking forward to her night out, the first in many, many months of run and hiding and as she dress she remember the other times of being with Eyal at black tie events, all part of being spies. The added bonus of attending as Eyal's date isn't bad either, as long as she ignores the parade of women who seem to be under the mistaken impression that Annie is in competition with them. Eyal was the one always making the flirtatious remarks, the engaging and tempting advances toward her, the playful sexual overtones and her knowing it was just his way. After all Eyal Lavin was a player, a handsome charmer with amazing charisma and she never took him too seriously.

For his part the past two months, Eyal has been the perfect gentleman. Something new to her and she would question it. Was it due to her health or wasn't just the time to be playful but now time to give her the rest she needed. There was a kind gentle care giving attitude about him, the manor needed for being a doctor, genuine concern for her well-being.

"Ready Neshema and you do look lovely tonight." Eyal standing under the archway as she came down stone stairs from her second floor room.

Looking at him she smile, the only man she's ever known who is both comfortable in a tuxedo as he is in jeans and a t-shirt. Frankly, that part's a little weird. Eyal look particular handsome that evening in his tux, perfectly fitted to his tall slender physique and Annie felt a renewed vibe for the excitement of a fun fill night ahead.

The warm night air and sweet smell of jasmine flowering vines along the stone wall leading to the grand ballroom of the Golda Meir Convention Center gave a feeling of romance with an international flair. Flags of all the nationals attending this three day summit on Mid-East affairs lined the driveway and gently blowing in the breeze. Lines of black limousines ferry the VIP's to the main entrance and security was tight.

The grand ballroom beautifully decorated with crystal chandeliers, fresh flowers and crisp white linen table clothes on small round tables for guest to sit and enjoy the evening. The place was packed with international and Israeli VIP's, foreign dignitaries and spies. They mingle with the crowd, Eyal reconnecting with friends and taking mental note of new faces. Annie by his side could tell Eyal was bored, could tell by the way he carried himself and by the way his attention kept wandering. He has been to so many of these galas by now that they no longer excited him if they ever did. She wasn't going to let his ho-hum attitude dampen her own enthusiasm for such a nice break in her life.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks finally, and she knows it's more to escape what he sees as mind-dulling small talk than out of any real desire to dance with her, but that's okay. She doesn't mind being his excuse. Besides what are friends for anyway.

"I'd love to." Annie with a bright smile.

His hand settles at the small of her back. She has come to rely on that casual touch to the point where she notices it more when it's not there than when it is. Where did he learn the habit? Surely not from the Mossad training but perhaps from his mother or sister.

Several female eyes track their movement across the ballroom floor, going unnoticed by Eyal but not by Annie. It makes her want to tuck a possessive arm in Eyal's and throw them all a challenging stare but she doesn't of course. Because he isn't hers although he would get a kick out of the jealous play. When they reach the dance floor she leans in close and reaches up to straighten his tie. He gives her a puzzled look, but she only shakes her head a little. He would never understand the reasoning behind the move anyway.

The dance floor is crowded, but Eyal merges in seamlessly, as confident here as he is behind the wheel of his car leads with a kind of effortless grace that makes them both look good. After years of working with him she no longer questions their ability to mingle with the cream of international society, but she still feels a little inadequate on the dance floor, especially when his leg brushes against hers and he pulls her just a little bit closer and suddenly it's all she can do just to breathe. Easing her into a graceful dip, his smile and seductive eyes were only for her making Annie feel like a queen. That wonderful charm of his flowing freely and their chemistry could easily be seen by anyone to care to look.

Okay she thought. She needed distraction before she just melted into a pool and what else but through conversation. She swallows hard. "Your dancing lessons as a boy has paid off for you." The words come out high and tight, with that nervous quaver she hates. Damn it. She closes her eyes. Get a grip, Annie it's only a dance.

Eyal pulling her from the dip and holding her close, "On many occasions and all thanks to my mother." He slips neatly through a narrow gap between two couples. "But mostly it's just practice."

"Yes," she says, not quite managing to keep the irony out of her voice, "I imagine so."

He raises an eyebrow and swings her into another turn. "What about you? Where did you learn to dance so well?"

"Thank you. Oh I don't know, maybe my college days or practicing with my older sister." So he thinks she is a good dancer, nice. Feeling a little warm and tingly, she ducks her head to hide her blush.

"Must be your natural talent, one of many." There's a hint of humor in his voice, and she risks a glance at him, just to make sure he isn't teasing her. There could be a double meaning in his words as he is known for sexual quips, but since coming to Jerusalem he has be only the perfect gentleman and friend.

"Must be." Annie answered back. The music changes to an American beach song and makes her think of sand and surf, a large barn fire at night and roasting marshmallows.

She tries to picture what it would be like to spend a day with Eyal at the beach. It'd be fun. She had dreamed about him before, about being amorously involved but he was that elusive nomad and any genuine relationship with him was out of the question. Mind rushing back to the beach and vision of her and Eyal on some abandoned stretch of beach would be enjoyable. At least it would be if she could get him to relax enough to enjoy it. He'd probably complain at first about the bugs. But if they went on a clear night, taking along a cooler of cold beer, spread out a blanket and look at the stars and …

"Ouch! Annie …"

"Sorry." Chagrined, she shoots him an apologetic glance. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Hmm …"

He doesn't say anything else, but it's pretty obvious he's annoyed with her, and it makes her a little defensive. It isn't the first time Eyal has become annoyed with her but this time it wasn't her being reckless and headstrong. After all, it isn't as if she meant to step on him. But then being defensive makes her tense and that messes up their dancing, and eventually she just gives up. She knows it's her fault and if she hadn't been daydreaming she never would've stepped on his foot. Why was she having such a daydream anyway, they are only friends, that's all. At any rate more spins around the dance was no good now and they opted to find an empty table and some champagne.

The next time he leads her to the edge of the dance floor she draws him to a stop. "I think I'd like to step outside for a bit," she says carefully. "It's a little warm in here." There. That sounded perfectly calm and rational. And it isn't really a lie. She was feeling a bit warm, maybe a little embarrassed at her beach scene muse.

He doesn't argue, and she doesn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed, but before she can decide she feels his hand at her back again. Even when he's upset with her he's a gentleman. It's one of the things she lo … likes … No. It's one of the things she loves about him. There. She admitted it, if only in the privacy of her own mind. And that's where it's going to stay, because she knows Eyal isn't ready to hear it.

"The stars seem especially bright tonight, and the moon looks close enough to touch." Eyal with a kindly low voice half whispered to her. Maybe all is forgiven for her clumsy stepping on his foot.

The air has a bite to it, though, and Annie hugs her arms around herself and wishes she had a wrap. Before she can comment Eyal puts his own jacket around her shoulders. It's warm and it smells of his cologne and she has to fight the urge to bury her face in the fabric and draw in a deep breath.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He says it absently as he crosses to the low concrete wall that overlooks the gardens below and pushes his hands deep into his pockets. It gives her a rare opportunity to study him unobserved. He's such a complicated man, sweet, tender-hearted and vulnerable in some ways, ruthless and tough as nails in others. The paradox fascinates her. Of course, it helps that he's so darned handsome. She lets her eyes roam over him from head to toe. Oh yeah, extraordinarily good looking in every way.

He turns just then and catches her staring. Blushing a little, she is grateful for the darkness and lifts her eyes to his. He says nothing, and she finds herself oddly tongue-tied, a disconcerting experience since she's usually never lost for words.

The moment lingers, and music sneaks through the open doors like an eager matchmaker. A desire to inch toward him one slow step at a time, she gradually moves. At first Eyal just stands there, but then his expression softens. There in his eyes she saw a difference, not the playful, flirtatious charmer but him with affectionate adoring eyes and a little stun. His lips tilt in that half smile that says he doesn't quite know what to do with her.

"Another dance Neshema?" He takes a step toward her. And Annie nods yes, is the whimsical magic of the music's affecting their minds somehow, bending free will until they aren't entirely sure where the line is between them, where they about to step over that line of friendship?

She stops in front of him, her eyes still on his, her heart pounding with excitement. Despite her best efforts to draw back she couldn't. Her hands tremble as she lifts them to his chest. She's vaguely aware of his jacket sliding off her shoulders, but neither of them moves to pick it up. He takes her hand in his, weaving their fingers together with tender thoughtfulness. His other hand settles at her waist, and when he pulls her close she wraps her arm around him and lays her head on his shoulder. He's warm, and strong, and she wants the moment to go on forever. But she knows it can't, so she closes her eyes and tries to memorize how it feels.

He starts to move, just a gentle sway at first, but gradually, almost faintly they begin to dance. And it isn't like the dance they shared inside. More of an intimate dance between lovers.

Their steps take them from one end of the balcony to the other. The light is dimmer here, the tall windows curtained on the inside by heavy drapes, but it isn't too dark to see, and as the music reaches its conclusion, she draws back to look at him. There's a soft curve to his lips, and with the way the light hits his eyes she could almost see... It isn't possible that she is seeing more than simple affection in those profound shadowed depths of his mysterious eyes.

His male hormones starting to stir and for the first time in years he was astonish at the minor fact of seeing Annie looking at him could create such feelings. His sexual control had been his best advantage but now with Annie was it more than just sexual drive, it was the deep feelings he has suppressed for years. An affection for Annie Walker beyond friendship.

When she tries to step back his arm tightens around her waist and his fingers tense against hers, holding her in place. Apparently he's as reluctant for it to end as she is. The knowledge sends a flush of heat up her neck and then on to her cheeks when he touches his forehead to hers.

"Annie …"

He's never said it like that before, like … well, like a lover might say it. She moistens her lips. How is it that the sound of her name, just her name, can get her all knotted up and jittery inside? She finds herself staring at his mouth, wondering what it would feel like moving against hers and not just because some dumb mission means he has to, but because he wants to. Maybe if she tilts her head up, just a little, just enough to let him know it'd be okay with her if he wanted to kiss her, maybe then …

A boisterous laugh shatters the spell, and she jerks back as another couple joins them on the balcony. She turns to watch them, struggling to have any charitable thoughts on a wave of annoyance. The man is red-faced, the woman's giggle a little giddy - one too many drinks. And as they wind their unsteady way across the tile floor the woman stumbles over Eyal's jacket.

"Oh dear me," she exclaims in Dutch. Her voice is high and girlish, more than a little irritating. "Somebody lost his jacket!" She tugs at her date's sleeve. "Do you suppose he's cold?"

"Huh?" The man blinks blearily down at her not really seeing the jacket on the floor.

Beside her, Annie hears Eyal in Hebrew curse softly, and somehow that helps. He squeezes her hand once, and then drops it and steps away.

"It's mine," he says, crossing to the other couple. His voice is suave and perfectly controlled, and Annie wonders if she'll ever learn how he does that. She couldn't help but be amused the way Eyal retained his amiable demeanor.

"How clumsy of me to leave it there."

The woman giggles again. "I'll say."

The man just watches, swaying a little, as Eyal picks up the jacket. A moment later he's back at Annie's side, an apology in his eyes. He starts to settle it around her shoulders, but she shakes her head no.

"We should probably go back inside," she says. Can he hear the regret in her voice? Does he see it in her eyes? But the magic's gone, and now that they aren't alone anymore it's a safe bet they won't get it back. "You are supposed to be working remember."

There's frustration in the look he gives her, and a long second passes before he answers. "Yeah," he finally says on a sigh. "You're probably right."

As they move across the baloney toward the open door, Eyal's hand brushes against the small of her back once more, but this time there's a subtle increase in pressure and a gentle flex of his fingers just before he slides them over to wrap possessively around her waist. When they walk in the door he's looking down at her, and there's something new and unguarded in his expression that makes Annie's heart melt. Both of them knew without a doubt the bond they had move beyond friendship.

That almost kiss, that almost moment when both came to the realization there was much more to their close friendship. Would they later act on that moment, maybe not on this particular visit to Jerusalem. Against Eyal's wishes Annie would return to her spy world and Eyal to his but there is that promise he had made of watching a sunset together and Eyal always keeps his promise.


End file.
